<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treasure Chest by Rithebard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406160">Treasure Chest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard'>Rithebard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ivy Story, Movie Spoilers, Movie: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears, Spoilers, loose ends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy finds a chest hidden in Phryne's closet and two interesting treasures she wants explained.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher &amp; Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treasure Chest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First there are some Crypt of Tears spoilers in this, so if you want to be spoiler free, please do not read.</p><p>Second this is a bit quirky, it does not fit at all into my Ivy story line but the idea just came into my head so I had to put it down.  I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was comfortably seated on the settee in the parlor, he was reading his latest book, he was stretching out his reading thanks to Phryne. As he read Hemingway’s A Farewell To Arms, he sipped his tea and listen to some of the swing records from America that Phryne had shipped to them every month.</p><p>Suddenly his lap was delightfully full of a wiggling bundle of excitement.  His beautiful daughter now 5 years old, looked up at him full of curiosity, which he loved about his beautiful child.  “Daddy, what is this?”</p><p>“What Pumpkin?” Ivy pulled out of her pocket something covered in one of Phryne’s scarves, he recognized the scarf and his eyes widened, “Where did you find that, Sweetheart?”</p><p>“In a treasure box under some of my Mummy’s stoles by her shoes….”</p><p>“Ivy Robinson, why are were you snooping in your Mummy’s closet?”</p><p>Ivy blushed and looked down and shrugged, melting her father’s heart.  He was a disciplinarian for about a second after that, “Like mother, like daughter,” he said gently, tapping her chin till her eyes met his, she shrugged again and said, “I wasn’t snooping, Daddy.”</p><p>Jack’s eyebrow shot up and Ivy shook her head, “Really I wasn’t…I was looking for shoes to play dress up with and I’s founds this beautiful treasure chest.”</p><p>Jack couldn’t help but laugh, “Darling, it Is “I found,” not I’s founds, and wasn’t it locked?” Jack knew the chest she was talking about; it was what Phryne called her travel chest but treasure chest worked just as well.</p><p>“No Daddy, I couldn’t get in iffin it was…”</p><p>“It seems our daughter has a few lessons still to learn from me.” Said a soft voice from behind them. </p><p>Ivy stood up and started to jump up and down on the settee, Jack grabbed her and pulled her back on to his lap. The wiggling little girl was still trying to jump to her mother, to save the situation, Phryne sat down and took her into her arms, hugging her close. </p><p>Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes, “You could have landed on your head, Ivy..”</p><p>“No Daddy, you would have saved me….”</p><p>“Ivy Robinson, what is that I hear my daughter say?  You save yourself, if you need help you ask for it but you never rely on anyone unless you have a real issue…”</p><p>Jack shook his head, “I think she understands, Phryne…” Ivy was tearing up.</p><p>Phryne seeing the tears, pulls her daughter to her and kisses her, “Mummy is not upset, Darling, I just want you to understand, that we Robinson women stand on our own two feet.”</p><p>Ivy looked up at Phryne, her eyes brimming with tears, she nodded but her lips were trembling. Phryne realized she was too harsh and started to kiss her face and tickle her till Ivy forgot why she was upset. “That’s better, Ok, Jack tell her the story.”</p><p>Jack tilted his head and then smiled at both of them. “You mean I am on stage now?”</p><p>“But of course, you’re a born actor.”</p><p>“I am not…”</p><p>“You are too…”</p><p>“Not…”</p><p>“To…”</p><p>“Mummy and Daddy?”</p><p>Both her parents stopped amused at her grown up tone, “Yes, Pumpkin?” Jack answered kissing her cheek.</p><p>“Coulds you fight later?  I’d like to hear about the beautiful treasure chest, why it’s hidden away and about this please?”</p><p>Jack and Phryne couldn’t help it, they burst out laughing.  Jack pursed his lips then nodded, “Well this piece used to sit on a little decorative table across from the phone till a very beautiful and curious two-year-old thought it would be a good idea to climb on top of it.  I saved the beautiful but naughty two-year-old and your mother saved this.  We felt it best to put it away…”</p><p>“So, I pulled out my favorite travel chest and put the pieces from the table into it….”</p><p>“Oh? Sworry…”</p><p>Phryne hugged her daughter and whispered, “It was a long time ago and we are not at all mad at you my darling.”</p><p>“Weally?”</p><p>Jack leaned over and hugged and kissed Ivy, he didn’t miss that she was having a hard time pronouncing her r’s all of the sudden. “Really Pumpkin, we are both amused, look at us, do you see any anger at all?”</p><p>Ivy now very much her Father’s daughter carefully examined her parent’s faces, she sighed with relief as she realized they were not mad.  She nodded to them but stayed silent waiting for her Daddy to tell her about the beautiful object she had found. </p><p>Jack nodded and began his tale…</p><p>"Your mother was trying to help a friend of hers Lord Lofty in a place called Jerusalem...."</p><p>***</p><p>Jack knocked on Phryne’s suite and was not at all shocked when Lofty answered the door, “Oh Jack, good,  why don’t you come too.  I need all the help I can get…”</p><p>Jack really felt for the man, he lost his brother, who despite some sibling rivalry he loved deeply, and now the British Government was throwing every kind of wrench into allowing him to bring Johnathan home.</p><p>“I’d like to Lofty, very much but I don’t think I will be of much help. Monty has a very low opinion of Australians and I doubt he would listen to me anymore then Phryne who is a member of British Aristocracy.”  He looked at Phryne who was standing there looking beautiful in a white suit with a black trim and a matching hat. “You have the most formidable person I know to speak on your behalf.”</p><p>Phryne smiled at him with such sweetness he thought he would melt into the carpet.</p><p>Lofty nodded, “I know that, but I just would like your help too…do you really think he would pull that nonsense?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Phryne she seethed a bit, “You should have heard what he said to me the last time he had me on the carpet, he thinks all Australians are scum and should stay there, Ass!”</p><p>Jack nodded agreeing with her.</p><p>She looked at Jack, “I am going to meet Shirin after our meeting with the Ass, what are your plans Jack?”</p><p>“I am going to go buy some new clothes that do not have quicksand and sand all over them.  And then I will go to Cooks, to change my travel again, then I thought I would get some lunch and come back here and wait for you…”</p><p>“What are you changing your travel to?”</p><p>Jack noticed how anxious she was as she said that, it made him feel good and guilty at the same time, she does not want him to leave, at least not yet.  “I have three more months leave so I going to make my ticket for passage open though it will cost…”</p><p>“Hold off on that Jack, till I come back, I would like to discuss it with you.”</p><p>Jack nodded as Phryne grabbed her purse and he watched them both leave for the meeting at Government House.</p><p>After getting a good lunch, Jack decided to go to the souk in Jerusalem. He had already bought a beautiful white scarf at lunch a man had come up to him and put it around his neck.  It was Phryne’s style and it had the Egyptian God Cat, Bastet all over it, it was so perfect for his fierce female warrior. It was carefully folded into his inside pocket beside his money.  So far there was little of interest, fake relics did not interest him.  </p><p>He turned a corner and he found a small shop that had beautiful jewels displayed. Though he doubted very much he could afford anything, he decided to look at what they had.  He was very attracted to the craftsmanship and the clear-cut beautiful gemstones.  On one table was a display of scarabs.  He stopped in his tracks when he saw a scarab glitter with Zircons of several different colors, as an Australian he recognized it, since they are one of the main sources of the precious stones. The man came over and smiled at him, “You know this stone?”</p><p>He smiled back and nodded, “Yes, I am from Australia.”  There was a momentary flutter in expression that Jack realized was disappointment but the man smiled again and said, "we have this selection but we just received a new scarab would you like to see it?” Jack nodded and followed the man to the back room.</p><p>After leaving the market with a happy grin on his face, he was not sure when he would give these things to Phryne but he really hoped she would liked them.  He walked into a men’s clothing store in the British section bought three new shirts, three new undershirts, and a new jacket.  His hat looked pretty good despite being a bit sandy.  As he was about to leave, he saw something on a stand by the door. Again, it stopped him in his tracks, the woman said, “Do you like it, Sir”</p><p>“Yes, not for me but a friend of mine, is it expensive?  I have spent most of my spending money.”</p><p>“Not at all, Sir, it is not very popular among our customers, I can sell it to you at cost.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>***</p><p>Jack arrived at the hotel, and there was still no sign of Phryne according to the front desk, so he went to his room, put away his purchases, took a bath, then he took a nap. A tapping at his door and a soft voice calling woke him, “Jack?  Jack are you back?”</p><p>Jack pulled his robe from a chair and pulled it over his underwear and pulled the door slightly open, “Yes, I was taking a nap?”</p><p>Phryne took in the robe and undershirt and smiled rakishly at him, “would you mind chatting for a bit before dinner, or are you so tired that…”</p><p>“Come in.”  Rolling his eyes, he stepped back to let her slip in.</p><p>“I do like you in your underwear…”</p><p>“Thanks,” he replied sarcastically, “what happened, were you able to help Lofty?”</p><p>Phryne pouted, she wanted to flirt some more but realizing that Jack really was tired she plopped into a chair and launched into what happened, “…so we were not able to get poor Johnathan home, Lofty is devastated.  He is still going to have a memorial for him and put a stone in the cemetery back in London.”</p><p>“And Shirin?”</p><p>“She is going to stay here and continue the fight to try and get the British to admit what they did to her tribe; she knows it might not happen but she is determined.”</p><p>“I truly hope she succeeds.”</p><p>“So, do I…so what are your plans?”  </p><p>“I’m not sure, I have enough money for a bit of time but I only three more months left in my leave so I am not sure what I am going to do, on top of that Dot and Hugh are expecting in two months…”</p><p>“Oh My God, I forgot to send word….” Phryne jumped up about to run out to send a wire, Jack reached out and held her hand shaking his head, “I already sent them two telegrams. The day I stormed out of your memorial service and the day I took the photo to the police station; they know your alive and that I am helping you.”</p><p>“And you did…you saved my life…”</p><p>Jack shrugged one shoulder and said, “well you did ask for help…”</p><p>“Jack!”</p><p>Jack chuckled, “I am just glad your safe and sound…I bought a little something for you.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>Jack nodded, he went to his dresser and pulled out the wrapped scarf, “It’s appropriate for a female warrior, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Jack!” It’s beautiful, I love it, thank you!” She pulled him to her and kissed his cheek.  Then she shrugged, "I know it’s not allowed, but I couldn’t…”</p><p>“It’s allowed, I’ve forgiven you, you explained it to me and I feel better that you trust me enough to do that.”</p><p>“Oh Jack,” She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips gently, he returned it. It was not passionate; and it did not satisfy him in the least and yet he still felt damn good.</p><p>“You’re very welcome.”</p><p>***</p><p>They were curled around each other in bed in Phryne’s tent, it was a glorious night, one that neither would ever forget.  Making love for the first time to the love of your life is really incomparable and they were both floating on a cloud.</p><p>Phryne was tracing every nook and cranny of his chest and Jack was doing the same to her back. </p><p>“Phryne, do you like the scarf?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“I splurged most of my spending money on you, I have two more gifts.”</p><p>“Jack, you shouldn’t have done that…”</p><p>“I love you; it brings me great joy….”</p><p>“Oh good, then you can’t argue with me?”</p><p>Jack pulled back to look at her, “Why would I?”</p><p>“I want you to stay with me till your two months are up and then I want you to fly back with me…”</p><p>Jack’s eyes widened, “Fly?”</p><p>“You didn’t seem to mind it with Johnathan…”</p><p>“I didn’t seem to but…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>He pulled all the way back and closed his eyes not willing to see her disappointment. “I was scared out of my mind, and the only way I got through it was to keep reminding myself that I want to be with you and this is the only way.”</p><p>Then he flopped down on the bed away from her on his stomach, his face in the pillow.</p><p>If he was looking at Phryne, he would have known that everything was alright, her face was both compassionate and comical.<br/>
“Are you pouting, Inspector?”</p><p>Jack nodded, but did not lift his head.</p><p>Phryne put her whole body on top of his, skin touched skin, easing some of Jack’s pain, “I think you're very brave.  You flew across the world for me, and you were terrified, not many people would do that.”</p><p>Jack turned his head on the pillow, his eyes still closed, the long eyelashes touching his cheek making him look like a sweet boy, with a man’s body, she put her arms around him and hugged him tight. Then she nibbled on his ear and whispered, “I love you, and it does not matter a jot to me that you hate flying.  We can travel for 3 weeks and take a boat from Egypt that should get us home in time.”</p><p>Jack opened his eye and looked at her shocked, “What about your plane?”</p><p>“I’ll sell it, we need some more spending money and I can always buy a new one, in fact I should that poor thing has seen enough action. Just think Jack, you and I all alone on the beautiful clear ocean, under the stars.” Jack turned around under her till they were now lying as they were on the desert, breathing fast except this time there was a far more pleasant cause, “I’d say that is a deal.”</p><p>“Can we seal it with a kiss?”</p><p>“As a beginning, of course!” He pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily, they made love till every part of their bodies were happy in its exhaustion.</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, Phryne put on a very special white scarf around her neck and down the front of her blouse, then she put on her clothes, and hat, covering her beloved scarf with the red scarf to protect it from the sand and the sun. She had placed the beautiful mosaic he had bought in the store in her travel bag surrounded by clothes so it would not break. it was mosaic of a Amazon which looked shockingly like Phryne. She loved it and kissed the stuffing out of him when he put it on her breakfast tray that very morning. </p><p>Jack dressed in his new clothes except for his jacket and his hat.  He smiled at Phryne, when the Bedouin came for payment for the tent, she gave him one of their camels, she looked at him and winked, “It would be cozier if we ride together, don’t you think?” Jack smiled and nodded, he had one more gift. But he was not sure if the ring was appropriate since Phryne was married to another man, even if that marriage was to save that man’s life. He decided to keep it in his pocket for another occasion.  </p><p>***</p><p>Of course, the version he told his daughter was far less detailed, she was only 5 years old after all. Ivy looked at her parents thinking they were the most amazing beautiful special people on earth.</p><p>“Daddy, when did you give Mummy the ring?”</p><p>Jack looked at his wife and blushed a little, “That is a tale for another day, it is bath time, Darling.” Jack got up swooping his daughter into his arms and over his shoulder. He winked at Phryne, kissed her tenderly and then took their squirming daughter upstairs who was still peppering him with questions. </p><p>Phryne looked down at her ring and smiled, it would be several years before Ivy was old enough in her father’s estimation to hear the tale of the beloved ring. Phryne straightened it, kissed it and said, “I love you Jack Robinson, the man who always does the right thing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought it was kind of different way to do the loose ends story, and I have to admit I love Ivy, she just demanded to come out and play with her Mummy and Daddy. And she is just like her Mummy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>